Money In The Bank
by X-Candace-X-Chambers-X
Summary: CM Punk has won the WWE Championship and his lover Justin Gabriel thinks that their relationship is over.
1. Love Sucks

**Chapter 1:**

**Money In The Bank**

THE NIGHT OF 

MONEY IN THE BANK

Sunday July 17, 2011 10:45 P.M. 

**CM PUNK POV**

Me, Phillip Jack Brooks better known as CM Punk picked John Cena up on my shoulders. I did the GTS and pinned John, as I heard the 1-2-3 I begged that my love wasn't hurt, I stood up and grabbed the WWE Championship and looked at it. I just wanted to think everyone but only one person really mattered.

No its not my mom for bringing me into the world.

Its not Vince McMahon Sr. for founding the damn foundation.

Not Vince McMahon Jr. for distracting John.

Its not John Cena for losing.

Its not the ref for counting.

But for my love, my boyfriend: Justin Gabriel. I told him I was gonna retire and he suggested that I win the WWE Championship on my way out. I was holding back all the happy tears like the rest of the crowd at that moment as I jumped over the barricade after blowing a kiss to Vince. I walked all the way to the back to get changed and get Justin. I opened my door and found Justin sitting on the bench. He looked up with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he got up and stood in front of me.

"Are _you _okay?" He asked.

"Yea Im fine." I said and he looked down.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked when he didn't meet my gaze.

"I feel bad for Wade." He said.

"Well-" I began.

"Ill leave you to get dressed, meet me in my locker room." Justin said and walked out of the room. I was severly confused but I didn't argue, since he was already out the door.

**Justin POV**

I stepped into my locker room and burst into tears. I sat on the ground and sobbed. I was losing Phil, I knew they wouldn't be together any more and that just made me sad. I knew that Phil was gonna tell me its over tonight but I just didn't want it to happen. I turned down John Cena, The Miz, Evan Bourne, Edge, Christian, Randy Orton, and for what? To be dumped after Phil won the WWE Championship. It was my damn idea. But Phil was happy and that was all that mattered to me. But Phil was my first …. Everything. I lost my virginity to him, he was my first kiss, my first make out, my first - believe it or not - boyfriend, my first love. I lost my ex-best friend Heath Slater because I told him about us and now he refuses to work with me. I took him to all my favorite places. And now im just supposed to move on and forget everything that happened. I saw him eye the rings and I thought he was gonna buy me one but it was probably for his next girlfriend. I sobbed harder at the thought of him being with someone else. I knew he didn't like guys that way and I don't know what makes me different from the rest. I could just feel my heart breaking, my world falling apart, my love slipping away, and theres nothing I can do. I always knew from the beginning that I was just his sex toy. He just wanted someone that he could fuck at night knowing that he would never leave, and I was unfortunate enough to be that person. I heard the door open and Phil walked in.

**CM PUNK POV**

I saw my baby sitting on the ground crying.

"Aww Justin." I said and cradled him.

"I just wanted you to know I had a nice time being with you." Justin whispered and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-Y-Your breaking up with me." I choked out as I held back my tears.

"No _your_ breaking up with _me_." Justin sobbed. I kneeled down in front of him and put my hands on his knees.

"Why would I ever do that?" I asked.

"Phil I know you don't really like me and that I was just your fuck toy and now your breaking up with me to go be with someone else." Justin sobbed and I couldn't believe he'd ever say that. I held his chin and made him look into my eyes.

"Paul, I am not using you as my fuck toy and I don't like you because I love you." I said and whipped away his tears.

"Really?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes of course, I would never break your beautiful heart like that." I said.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked and I inched my face closer until our lips were inches apart. I pretended to go in but I pulled back and he frowned. I did it a couple times and he got mad. I laughed and back away a little he looked down and I forced my lips onto his with all the passion and love I could into a kiss.

"I will never leave you." I said pulling away for a moment before kissing him again. He moaned and kissed me back. I explored his mouth - even though Im so familiar with it. He pulled away.

"Do you mean that?" Justin asked and I brushed his cheek.

"Yes I do, and Paul." I said and placed a small kiss on his lip.

"I love you too Phil, I will never leave you because you are my world and my first and only love." Justin said and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Will you marry me?" I asked and pulled a ring out of my pocket. He gasped at it and out his hand over his mouth.

"Yes." He whispered but he hesitated so it made me wonder if he really wants to or not. I slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and I helped him up, breaking the kiss momentarily. But I knew once we got back to the hotel, we were gonna be on each other, rubbing and touching in the fancy hotel room he had planned for them.

(**TO BE CONTINUED!)**

_(Remember that SPICY and REGUALAR TACO SPIRITS ARE AWESOME!)_

Name Address 1 Address 2 Address 3 Phone Email


	2. Forever

Chapter 2:

Forever

_2 Days Later_

After two days of constant love making, Phil and Justin stood in the elevator going to their room. Phil had his arm around Justin's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. When the door opened with a ding! Phil grabbed Justin's hand and walked out of the elevator with fingers laced and made there way to the room. Once he found room 20 he unlocked it with his card and held the door open for his lover, not caring about the strange looks that were thrown. He waved to them as he stepped in and closed the door. Justin was smiling brightly as he looked around the room and mumbled things to himself. Phil pressed his body against his lovers and wrapped his arms around the small South African's waist.

"Tonight im treating you." Justin said and smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Phil said and turned his lover around.

"But first we need to talk." Justin said and looked deep into Phil's eyes.

"Yes love?" Phil asked and put his hands on Justin's hips.

"I was thinking about quitting." Justin said and I frowned.

"Why would you do that? Your just getting good." Phil asked.

"You were the only think I liked there other than Wade, my career isn't going any where, I cant come out to people because when I do they just hate me because of it." Justin tried to explain.

"Just give it some time and things will get better." Phil said.

"It doesn't matter anyways, im worthless and terrible at everything I do." Justin said and walked towards the bed room.

"Angel, you are not worthless." Phil said and followed Justin.

"Also what happens if we get married? We -" Justin began but was interrupted.

"What do you mean by '_if _we get married'?" Phil asked angry.

"Phil theres gonna be a day when you realize that you don't want me anymore and you just want me to fuck me, like everyone else." Justin said.

"I don't want you just to fuck you, and we can do the long distance thing." Phil said.

"Phil, sooner or later you're gonna realize im just a worthless slut." Justin said.

"Paul, you are not a slut, now stop saying that." Phil said.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, obviously you don't understand how much you mean to me and how much it hurts to be away from you." Justin said and stepped in the room.

"I know how much I mean to you and you mean the same to me." Phil growled.

"Damn I knew you would react this way." Justin whispered.

"What the I would be mad that you keep on saying you're a slut and that your worthless? Paul, you mean the world to me." Phil said and turned Justin around.

"Well then apparently your world is worthless." Justin said and Phil got in his face.

"If you think your so damn worthless then get the hell out of my room because I don't date worthless people!" Phil yelled.

"Fine I don't wanna be here anyways!" Justin yelled back.

"Good I don't want drug addicted sluts in my room anyways!" Phil yelled back. Justin got his bag and walked out of t he room and Phil followed him on his way to the door.

"Thanks for the wasting the last 3 years of my life!" Justin yelled and walked out the door.

**Justin POV**

I walked to the desk in the front of the hotel and there was a pretty blonde lady there.

"Hey sweety, have Kelly Kelly or Natalya Neidhart checked in recently?" I asked.

"Yes they just went to their room." She said.

"Thanks." I said. I smiled warmly and made my way to their room. I let a few tears slide down my face as I walked to the stairs.

"Aw looks like its Justin "Cry-baby" Gabriel." I heard Heath say from my side but I ignored him.

"Did Phil realized how worthless you are and not wanna be with you any more? Huh?" Heath asked. I just walked faster and he probably didn't follow. Once I found Kelly and Natalya's room I was knocking on it softly.

"Hi Justin." Nattie said and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." Nattie said and moved out of the way to let me in.

"Thanks." I said and sat on her couch.

"What happened?" Nattie asked and sat beside me. I felt someone sit on the other side of me and I looked over and saw Kelly.

"Ph-Ph-Phil broke up with me." I said and they hugged me."If only he knew he just lost the best thing that's ever happened to him." Nattie said.

"So what happened?" Kelly asked.

"I told him I wanted to quit so we could be together and he-he got all mad when I said that 'if we got married' and I told him that one day he's gonna realize im a worthless slut, and he said that im not worthless and I was his world, and I said then your world is pretty worthless then, and he said that if your so worthless then get out of my room because he doesn't date worthless people, and I said fine I didn't wanna be here anyways, and he said that he doesn't want drug addicted sluts in his room, and I said thanks for wasting the past 3 years of my life and walked out." I said and Nattie brushed my hair while I cried into their arms.

"That's terrible." Kelly said.

"Listen sweetheart, you can stay here for as long as you want." Nattie said and kissed the top of my head.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." I said and Kelly got up.

"I just made something, you should try it." Kelly said and walked to the kitchen.

"Ill just give you alittle cuz her cooking is terrible." Nattie whispered. I stifled a laugh and followed Nattie to the table.

"I hope you like it." Kelly said with a bright smile on her beautiful face. I resisted the urge to poke at it because it looked like it could move.

**This is gonna be a long night, **I thought.

_12:35 P.M._

I woke up the next morning curled in a ball. I opened my eyes hoping that it was all just a dream, but I was sad to open my eyes to the emptiness. I cried alittle and staying at a friend's house made it worse. It seemed wherever I go im always in someone's way, making them change plans because I cant take care of my self. Well today I decided im going to get my own room, and eventually my own house. So I got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Kelly and Natalya,_

_Thank you for helping me last night but I need to learn to live on my own and take care of myself. So ill see you two some other time._

_Love Justin._

I left the note on the table in the living room. I walked out the door. I took a deep breath and walked to the front desk.

"Back so early?" she asked and I just noticed her name tag read 'Amber'.

"I just needed to get my room key." I said.

"Sure." Amber said and handed me the key.

"Thanks doll." I said and walked out the door.

**What to do next?**, I asked myself.

(TO BE CONTINUED INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	3. World So Cold

Chapter 3:

World So Cold

**CM Punk POV**

I sat on the couch and looked the number on my phone.

813-634-9804

Its Justin's number but I couldn't make up my mind if I should call him for the 20th time today. I clicked the dial button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Please answer, please answer, please answer." I whispered.

"Hey its Paul, I cant come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep." Justin's voice said as his answering machine.

*BEEP*

"Hey its Phil, the guy who's been calling you all day. Call me back we really need to talk." I said and hung up. I leaned against the couch and shut my eyes and I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't mean what I said and I really did love Justin and I need him back. I never imagined that this would happen after we had our first kiss. I could remember it as if it happened yesterday …..

*FLASHBACK*

Me and Justin were sitting in a locker room during NXT. I was waiting for Darren Young. I watched as Justin walked in and put his bag on the thing before he took his shirt off. I watched as he did it and he slipped his pants off, he took off his boxers and that's when I got hard. I watched as he stood there with only a shirt on and put on his trunks and he turned towards me.

"Where you watching me?" Justin asked with an un describable look on his face.

"Would it bother you if I did?" I asked and stood in front of him. Justin had this scared look on his face and was motion less. I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. I pushed him against the wall and he was shocked.

"What the hells wrong with you? Don't like guys?" I asked. Justin didn't say anything but he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was scared.

"Ive never been kissed before." Justin choked out. I chuckled and twitched my eyebrows as I kissed him again. This time he tried to kiss me back, so I grabbed his chin and I showed him how to French kiss. I could tell he liked it but I pulled away and sat down in my spot when I heard the door open. It was Matt would had came to get Justin, behind him was my rookie.

"What the hell took you so long? And if you dare say traffic I will kick you ass." I said.

"I was caught up talking to someone." Darren said.

"Uh-huh." I said. Justin didn't look at me for the rest of the day, and when he did he would look away almost instantly.

*UN-FLASHBACK*

I sat on my couch staring at the wall wondering how I had such a beautiful man in my arms, and how I could just let him slip away. What he wanted to do was nice and possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me. I just shook my head and cried. All Ive ever done the past few weeks was fanaticize how we would be together forever. But now …. I can see that they were just fantasies.

*KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!*

I sighed as I opened the door to John.

"Hey Phil." John said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked and John frowned.

"What happened?" He asked and walked into my room.

"Me and Justin broke up." I choked out and John hugged me.

"Its ok, just tell me what happened." He said and let me go to sit on the couch. I sat beside him and explained he nodded through the entire thing and had this sad expression on his face.

"A similar thing happened to me and Wade. He always said he was worthless and that he didn't deserve me. I always told him he was wrong but he didn't believe me and we almost broke up but I didn't let him leave and I made him listen to me and I told him to tell me why he would ever think that and he said that he thought I was going to dump him for some one more attractive and I told him that he - in my eyes - is the most beautiful man that has ever walked the face of this Earth." John said.

"Wow that was actually really nice of you John." I said.

"I swore to him that I will never leave him." John said and held my hand.

"I wish I was as smart as you, damn I wish I could just take it all back." I said and John squeezed my hand.

"You'll get to talk to him, ill make sure of it." John said and hugged me.

"But he'll never love me back, I know he doesn't want me. So what would be the point?" I asked.

"The point is that you might be wrong and that he might love you back." John said.

"What if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Well then you'll find someone else." John said.

"I don't want anyone else." I said.

"You complain too much, and I cant help if you keep on making up excuses." John stated.

"Im sorry, im terrible at being helped." I said.

"Its ok man just don't be so bitchy." John said.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Come on im gonna take you to a very special place." John said and lead me out the door. I didn't say a word until we pulled up to the this restaurant.

"Why are we here?" I asked but John didn't say anything as he smiled.

"You'll thank me." John said and held the door opened for me. I got out and frowned at John.

"I will never thank you for anything." I said but John's smile never left his face.

"Sure." John said.

"I hate you." I growled and John laughed.

"You wont for very long." John whispered to himself probably as we walked into the place. I looked around and I didn't see much, just the RAW roster. Nothing much. But when I got to a small corner I saw Wade and Justin. I felt my heart pounding and I was probably sweating. John smiled as he walked me to the table they were sitting at. He motioned to Wade who got up from the table. Justin didn't look up from his gaze to the table.

"Hey Justin I have someone who wants to talk to you." John said and left. I sat down but Justin didn't look at me.

"Justin im sorry." I said.

"I didn't mean to call you … what I called you im very sorry, I know you probably don't love me anymore but I need you and -" I began but Justin look up and I saw how his face was covered in tears and I felt horrible.

"I don't care and I don't want anything to do with you." Justin sneered. The air caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. I never thought Justin would ever say that. I shook my head.

"No that's not true." I whispered.

"I want you to get the hell out of my life." Justin growled and got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. Wade went after him and John sat beside me. I stared at the table in disbelief. Wade came back and whispered something to John. They looked at each other and kissed before Wade went back into the bathroom.

"Lets go." John whispered and got up from the table. He left without noticing that I wasn't following him. I held back the tears as I got up and went out the door.

_2 hours later_

"What happened?" John asked as we sat in his car.

"I said I was sorry and that I needed him and he said that he doesn't want anything to do with me and that he doesn't care I said that he didn't mean that and he growled that at me saying he wants me to get the hell out of his life." I said and cried into his arm.

"Its ok." John said.

From that point on I knew that I was never going to find anyone and that I had no reason to live. And that I was living in a world so cold.


	4. Saved A Life

Chapter 4:

SavedA Life

**Justin POV**

I was laying on Wade's couch, Wade sitting in front of me on the floor..

"Justin im sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Wade said, but I continued to cry.

"Even if he didn't he just wants to use me until he gets bored, then he'll dump me again." I whispered.

"When John and I started dating, it was just me wanting sex with him but it became more than that. We feel in love, Ive showed him more than I have any one else. Any every argument we get into, He never lets me leave and he wants me to hear him out or explain why. And once I tell him or listen it just gets better." Wade said.

"That's you and John." I said and Wade sighed.

"You need to go talk to him." Wade said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He could do something stupid." Wade said.

"I don't care." I growled.

"What if he kills himself?" Wade asked.

"I don't care." I growled.

"Fine but when we get invitations to his funeral. Don't be surprised." Wade said and walked to his room. I shook my head and feel asleep.

**CM Punk POV**

I walked into my room and got a bottle of whiskey out of my fridge. I chugged out of it before I went upstairs. I went to the closet and got out this box my mom gave me for protection. I put the box on my bed and wrote a note. I stuck it on the door to my bedroom and sat on the floor. I took the object out of my box and stared at it.

_Should I do it?_, I asked my self. My answer was maybe but I placed the object to the side of my head.

**Justin POV**

*In Justin's dream*

I was walking in a dark alley.

"Hello? Hello?" I kept on yelling and then something dark jumped out at me. I screamed and back away. I went up to it and saw it glowing. It was a heart. I looked to my side and saw Phil.

"Take it, it belongs to you." Phil said and shot himself.

"NO!" I yelled and clutched his limp body.

"I love you." I whispered before I woke up.

*In reality*

"Are you ok?" Wade asked as my eyes shot open. I shook my head and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and up to Phil's room. I pounded on the door.

"Phil? Phil? Phil? Phil? Answer please." I said pounding so hard my knuckles started bleeding. I took a couple steps back and kicked the door down. I looked around his room first in the living room. Then I went to his bedroom and saw the note on his door.

_Dear Paul,_

_Im sorry I wasted your time. I knew I shouldn't of ever looked at you getting changed, but im glad I did because you gave me the happiest times of my life and im sorry that you didn't think they were so spectacular. But this is good bye and I love you._

_Love, Phil_

I opened the door saw Phil sitting on the ground with a gun pointed to his head.

"Phil please don't. Please." I whispered and he turned around.

"Im sorry you had to watch this." Phil said. I took a few steps closer.

"Please." I said but Phil already had his hand on the trigger.

"You don't want me any more, I have no reason to live." Phil said and closed his eyes.

"PHIL!PLEASE!I LOVE YOU!IM PREGNANT PHIL!" I yelled at him and his eyes shot open.

"Please." I whispered and he put the gun on the bed and hugged me.

"Angel im so sorry." Phil whispered into my hair. I cried into his shirt and clutched onto it. As if he could disappear any second.

"Just promise me youll never do anything like that again." I cried into his shirt.

"I promise. Will you promise never to leave me again?" Phil asked.

"Yes I promise." I said and Phil rubbed my back.

"So are we getting married still?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good cuz its next week." Phil said and kissed the top of my head. I leaned back and Phil kissed me. I kissed him back. He took my hand and slipped the ring on and pulled me onto the bed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Phil said.

That night we had sex as you can tell. But I that night I realized that I Saved A Life, and most important it was the love of my life's: Phillip Jack Brooks.


	5. LoveStruck

Chapter 5:

Lovestruck

Phil stood at the archer waiting for his groom to walk down. They played some orchestra music and Justin walked down looking amazing. Phil just loved the fact that he was his and nothing was going to change that. He felt so nervous and afraid that he was going to forget his vows, and that idea of thinking about what they were going to do after the wedding just made him mouth dry up.

_Vows:_

"The first day I looked into your eyes, not only did I think there were beautiful, but I feel in love with them. I started to learn more about you and I soon realized that I was in love with you and it feels like yesterday we had our first kiss. I feel more than honored to be able to stand in front of you and make you mine forever." Phil said the vows he wrote him self. Justin looked like he was gonna cry.

"I have to say im not the easiest person to live with, but you've put up with me for the last 2 years. I never thought id ever find some one as lovable or committed to our relationship. We may get into arguments but I know that I will always find you on the other side of the door waiting for me to come back home. Because you are all I need and your arms are my home." Justin said and it became obvious he was holding back tears.

"Phillip Brooks do you take Paul Lloyd Jr. to be your husband?" the dude asked.

"I do." Phil said calmly.

"And do you Paul Lloyd Jr. take Phillip Brooks to be your husband?" the dude asked.

"I do." Justin said and smiled.

"Well I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom." the priest said. Phil kissed him on the lips and smiled. Justin kissed him back and Phil pulled away a couple minutes later. Phil's mother came up to them.

"Aw you two are so cute, but I need to steal you for a bit." Phil's mother said and pulled Justin toward her group of friends. Phil decided to go find John.

**CM Punk POV**

He found John and Wade sitting by Mike and Randy.

"I hope im not interrupting anything." I said and smiled.

"Of course not." John said and I sat beside him.

"Congratulations man." Chris said and sat beside Randy..

"Well thanks Chris." I said.

"Yea I bet its fun to be inside his pants." Mike said

"It is." I said.

"Well that's not the only reason I married him." I said.

"It would be mine." Mike said and Randy laughed.

"Mine would be just to go on the honey moon." Randy said.

"I cant believe that would be the only reason that you would ever marry him." I said in disbelief.

"He probably would -and will- still be sleeping with other guys." Mike said.

"Yesterday I was getting dressed after taking a shower, and I saw him come out of Triple H's locker room, and he was limping and Hunter had a smile on his face for the rest of the day." Randy said.

"But you know that's just a heads up." Mike said.

"So we'll ketch you later." Randy said, and him and Mike left. Chris sat in Mike's seat and looked at me.

"Don't listen to those ass clowns, they're just trying to break you up so they can have him. Its what they do and I lost Evan to Randy because I believed them." Chris said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't believe them anyways, because I was with him all day yesterday." I said and Chris laughed.

"Well either way congrats man." John said.

"Thank you Johnathan." I said.

**Justin POV**

"This is my son-in-law Paul." Phil's mother said.

"Im Ashley." Her friend said.

"Im Brittany." Her other friend said.

"Im Miranda." Her other, other friend said.

"And im her husband Casey." Her guy friend said.

"Well its very nice to met you." I said and they all laughed except Casey.

"Your accent is cute." Ashley said and I blushed.

"Where are you from?" Miranda asked.

"Cape Town, South Africa." I said.

"Aw youre to cute." Brittany said.

"Don't worry you can get used to this." Casey whispered to me and I stifled a laugh.

"Mother I need my husband back." Phil said and pulled me away. I waved once and didn't turn back around.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." Phil said and laughed.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To dance." Phil said and stood in the middle of the room and the music started playing.

"Aww." Justin said and blushed. Phil laughed. The music played and Phil took Justin into his arms to slow dance before they left for their honey moon. Justin rested his head in Phil's shoulder as they danced to Wedding March from A Midsummer's Night Dream by George Szell. They smiled the entire time and once the song ended, Justin said quick good-byes to Wade and Heath. Once Justin was done they boarded the plane with their finger's laced together.

"I love you." Phil said.

"I love you too." Justin said. They smiled and Justin looked out the window and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Babe?" Phil asked and Justin turned to him.

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Im elated. I never thought that this day would ever happen." Justin said and tears slid down his face.

"With some one as gorgeous and perfect as you, im not surprised it would." Phil said and brushed away his tears.

"You really think so?" Justin asked and Phil grinned.

"Of course. And im the lucky guy who gets to call you mine." Phil said.

"You are so cheesy." Justin said and kissed Phil's cheek.

"Well if im cheesy, then you're a dork." Phil said. Justin laughed.

"So where are you taking me this time?" Justin asked.

"It's a surprise." Phil said and Justin pouted.

"I hate surprises." Justin complained.

"Well you have to go through with this one, unless you don't wanna go." Phil said.

"I wanna go." Justin sighed. Phil laughed.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they realized they were lovestruck for each other. And _nothing_ would _ever _tear them apart.


	6. 7 Months Later

Chapter 6:

7 Months Later

Phil was pacing in the hall way of the hospital. Justin had been giving birth for 2 hours and Phil was going crazy. Wade, John, and Heath were sitting on the bench.

"Will you sit down?" John asked with an amused look on his face.

"No." Phil growled and continued pacing.

"Your gonna leave a track on the floor." John joked.

"How would you feel if Wade was the one in there?" Phil asked.

"I would be happy and I would be calling everyone. Like Randy, Jason, Adam, and others." John said and smiled.

"I hate you Johnathan." Phil said.

"Well I love you too." John said and pretended to sound offended.

"I would rather wanna be in there then out here." Wade complained and John frowned.

"You don't wanna be out here with me?" Heath asked and Wade smiled.

"You are the _last_ person I want to be with." Wade said and Heath frowned.

"Well that's rude." Heath said.

"Your face is rude, but I don't complain about it." Wade said and John laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense." Heath said and Wade sighed.

"Heath just shut up, the only reason you're here is because your Justin's best friend." Phil growled.

"Well that was -" Heath began.

"Don't." Wade said. Heath closed his mouth and pouted. They heard a cry and Phil walked into the room with immense speed.

"Congratulations Mr. Brooks on a healthy baby girl." the nurse said and smiled. Justin was laying on the bed with the baby in his arms, he looked half asleep but he had a smile on his face.

"Angel." Phil whispered as he stood in front of the bed.

"Hi Phil." Justin whispered and he sounded tired.

"You alright?" Phil asked and sat down beside the bed.

"Im fine." Justin whispered and brushed Phil's hair.

"You sure?" Phil asked not convinced.

"Yes Phil." Justin said and smiled.

"You should get some rest." Phil said.

"Ok." Justin said and Phil took the baby from his arms.

"I think we should name her Angelina." Justin said before slipping into unconsciousness. Phil smiled at his daughter and the nurse told him to put her in the crib.

"Hey I know you cant hear me Angie but I just want you to know that I love you and that your father loves you too and he'll be up tomorrow so he can love you and we'll take you to our house and introduce you to every one." Phil whispered and kissed her head.

"Good night sweety." Phil said and left the room.

Phil and Paul Brooks knew that the rest of their lives will be spent together, them in love and happy. Nothing would ever break them apart. And having a daughter is just more to add to their love.

(THE END)


End file.
